For Santa Claus
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Maddie write a letter to Santa ask for a small thing...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one – Christmas letter

_For Santa that live in North Pole._

_Hi Santa. I'm Maddie, do you remember me, last years I ask for a doll house, the huge bi one, all green with pink butterflies on the walls, can you remember?_

_This years, I don´t want any toys, or Barbies, or even a Beam, like I ask for my birthday. This years, the only this I want is my daddy and mommy with me. I really love uncle Archie, but I miss mommy, I miss her cuddle me in bed, I miss the nights that she let me sleep between her and daddy, and I really miss daddy, very, very much. I miss when we would come home late and go straight to my bed give me a goodnight kiss, and when he used to read me a bed time story, or when he took me to the park and buy me a chocolate cupcake._

_I miss them, so please Santa, give me back my mommy and daddy, I don't wanna a new Barbie or a new dress; I don't even want a puppy. I just want them for Christmas._

_Merry Christmas, Santa._

_Maddie. _

The six years old finished her letter, while Archer was coming home.

"UNCLE ARCHER!" She was running toward him. "Uncle Archer, I've miss you."

"I miss you to, bunny, but Uncle Archer couldn't come home early because he had a surgery, ok buddy." He said to her brown hair niece, left her from the ground "Uncle Archer has a big surprise for you."

"What… Did you buy me a Beam?"

"Sweetheart. How can you love something that teaches you to do tricks that could kill you, there's no way that I could found fun in that." He told her. "But my surprise, here is it!"

He shows her to envelops, but the girl didn't understand and shock her dark brown hair.

"Oh, I forget that your still six sometimes. Here… there are two tickets for a plane to … "

"ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE ME TO DISNEYLAND! I LOVE YOU UNCLE ARCHIE!"

"No sweetheart. At least not this time…" He explained to her "For Seattle, where is your mommy and your jackass father are!"

"I will see mommy and daddy. I LOVE UNCLE ARCHIE, YOU'RE THE BEST UNCLE EVER!"

"I know I'm." He kisses her forehead "Now, let go to McDonnalds to enjoy our last meal as roommates!"– He grabbed her coat and left home

Somewhere in Seatle.

Addison was coming home after a long surgery on a mother, lucky the mother and the baby come out healthy and happy, with a bride future above them. She looks at her blackberry, it was 9 pm, and it was Maddie bedtime… She just want to cry, her baby, her daughter was so far away from her, with her brother and she was trying to save her marriage but she already now that she was going to fail, so why just give up now! She was losing her daughter because of a lost war, Derek already loves his twelve years old intern and there she was like "the daughter of hell" or "The heart cold bitch that fucked her husband's best friend" For god sake! So why was she doing that to herself! Dammed! She was Addison, the beautiful, strong brilliant woman, one of the top twenty surgeons on the country!

She was so lost in her though that she didn´t hear Derek coming in. That trailer was getting to small even for him, and he look at his wife blackberry and saw the picture of his smiling daughter and start to feel guilt build inside of him.

"Addison… "She turn around to him "We need to talk"

"Don't bother. I'm leaving tonight, to New York. I'm sick of being here Derek. I'm so sick of seeing you flirting with your intern. I'm done. I love you, more than someone should love, but I can take it anymore, I miss my live, my daughter, and I miss being me… I love Derek, and I want you to be happy, and with me you can be anything except happy, I'm let you go. Just don't do or say anything, I can't take it, not now. Our lawyer can take care of the legal stuff and you can see Maddie as much as you want."

Tears were filling her eyes and for a moment Derek look at her. She was broke, she was his Addie anymore. She cheat on him but he also do the something, so why keep treat her the way he was do it. After all she still was the love of his life, the mother of his only daughter, she was the first woman that he fall in love.

"No Addie, don't do this. Please, don't leave. I… I love you, ok. Don't leave. I beg you."

"Seriously Derek, I'm done, I can't live doing this anymore!" She was crying and the only thing we want to do was holding her, and he didn't.

She resisted at first, but how could she manage to resist him.

"I love you Addie, forgive me please, I've been a jackass to you this last month, but I'm done. I'm going to fight to save marriage! I swear! For us and for Maddie"

"Please Derek, you need to meant it, otherwise it won't work…"

"I meant it! I really meant it!"

There's lips touch, and it fell like heaven, it was right…

**Well this is my first long fanfiction in English… I hope you like it. **

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like a fairytale **

"Come one Bunny! Wake up. Get dress." Archer told her niece at 5am in the morning.

"I want to go back to sleep." She said "Please uncle Archie…"

"I now bunny, but now you need to get dress, wash you teeth and then you can sleep again, I will care you… But get dress, don't you want to see your mommy and daddy?"

"YEAH! MOMMY AND DADDY!"

She get up quickly, Archer open her closet and take out a pink warm dress and a black coat.

"Get dress, uncle Archer will be waiting for you, we need to go to the airport. And we need to get that!"

"Don't worry… I will be there soon." She smiles. And after ten minutes, with her bag done they were leaving the house and the only thing that she could think was _"I will be with mommy and daddy"_ After a while she just fall asleep in her uncle's arms.

"Good morning honey" He was waking up her. She was lying on his bare chest. It was the most wonderful night she had in times.

"Good morning Der" She replied with a lovely voice "I love you"

"I love you too honey… More than you could imagine" He replied and kiss her softly on her lips "I miss Maddie… You know, I miss our little girl"

She took a deep and she start feeling tears fill her eyes "I want her here, I want be her mother full time, you know, I'm sick of talking to her, and ear her says I miss you mommy or please come back… I need her Derek." She stands up, slowly. And then her phone rings.

"I need to answer it. It's Archer"

"Hi Archie. How is Maddie." She immediately asks her brother. "_She is fine! She is asleep, our fly lands in ten minutes, so we will be at the hospital at… maybe an hour. Bye Addie. See you later."_

Addison was in speechless. "ARCHER DON'T YOU DARE TO TURN THE PHONE OF! ARCHER!"

Derek was now sitting on their small bed.

"Addison is everything ok with Maddie."

"Except the fact that she will be here in an hour or maybe less, everything is wonderful." She simple drops the bomb "We live at a trailer. How can we handle a six years old girl on a trailer?" She look at Derek "Seriously, I need an answer Derek, otherwise I don't have a clue about what to do"

Derek simple starts laughing hard. "This is serious! Maddie need space, and space is a word that doesn't fit the trailer!"

"She will with us that all that matter. We can move into a big house, we can buy or afford anything. She will be with us, and that all that matter, right? Addie our little girl will be here. You should be happy!"

And for the first time Derek was absolutely right. They could do anything, but the most important part of it, was Maddie. A shy smile cross her face but suddenly reality hit her face.

"Get dress, we need to go to the hospital. Archer will be there in an hour. And we are late." She look at her watch "We are so late, don't laugh we are very late"

"Let's take a shower. Neither of us had any surgery scheduled for this morning… We have plenty of time…"

"Did I mention that OUR DAUGHTER will be there in an hour… 'Cause if I doesn't. She will"

"Ok lady." She told her "I promise a quick shower. We will in the hospital in time to see Maddie"

"No sex! Come one promise, I need you to promise that"

"No way I not going to promise you that, you are too sexy for asking me for a promise…" He lifts her and kisses her while he was entering the small bathroom.

In less than forth-five minutes they were entering on the great hall of the hospital holding their hands. The staff was looking at them, while he kisses her on the cheek.

"MOMMY!" Addison would recognize her daughter voice even in the end of the world. She turns her head and sees her baby running toward her. She took her in her arms and hugs her so tight "

"Oh mommy, I miss you so much!" She said "Daddy!" She land her arms and Derek hold her "I miss you too Daddy, please don't go away again."

"I promise kiddo, we will be a family now on"

"Like a fairy tale?" She ask

"Yes sweetheart, like a fairytale" He promises her and kisses Addison smiling at her "We will be happy."

**The end. I hope you like. It will be nice to have a feedback. **

**Sofia**


End file.
